Rose Tyler, I-30 Day OTP Challenge
by Brittani Is Batman
Summary: What if the Doctor had finished that sentence? What if he had said it, "Rose Tyler, I love you?" A series of 30 short stories based on the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Rated T because...Chapter 12-Making Out ended up very intense.
1. Chapter 1-Holding Hands

**Chapter 1-Holding Hands**

Rose quietly watched the Doctor. He was looking around, worriedly, as though calculating something.  
"Doctor, what're you doing?" Rose asked. "We've been here for 'round an hour now, and we aren't finding nothing."  
"You're right," the Doctor said, somewhat disappointed. "There isn't anything here."  
"Can we go now? Let's just have some fun," Rose begged.  
"Fun, doing what?" the Doctor asked.  
"We could...go to an amusement park, or visit my mum, or go watch an exploding star," she replied. "There doesn't have to be a riot or deadly spaceman for it to be fun!"  
"You're quite right," the Doctor said. "Let's just go to the TARDIS, we can head for Planet Z."  
"Planet Z?"  
"You'll see."  
The Doctor grinned and started strolling off towards the TARDIS, hands in his pockets.  
"Doctor, wait!" Rose complained, running up to stay alongside him. "What's Planet Z like? Is there life there?"  
"There's life everywhere, Rose Tyler! You should know that by now."  
"I do, just new planets, new questions."  
The Doctor's grin widened as he entered the TARDIS, Rose behind him.  
Rose crossed her arms and stood by the door, watching him as he started the TARDIS and sent them into orbit. Within moments the TARDIS stopped shaking and the Doctor ran down to open the door. Rose followed him, but on the last step she slipped. She closed her eyes as she fell, surely about to fall straight into the black nothingness of space, but she felt a warm, strong hand grab her's, and she looked up.  
"Doctor..." she whispered.  
He pulled her back into the TARDIS, not letting go of her hand.  
"You have to be more careful, Rose," he said, worriedly. "I don't want to lose you."  
Rose couldn't speak, all she did was look down at the Time Lord's hand, which was grasping her own.  
It was his right hand.  
His fighting hand.  
The hand he regrew when he regenerated.  
The Doctor seemed to realize he was holding onto her hand and withdrew his own.  
"Let's get going," he said. "I want to get on more stationary ground before you have another accident."  
With that, he slammed the TARDIS door shut.


	2. Chapter 2-Cuddling Somewhere

**Author's Note: **_Wrote on my iPhone when I was tired but couldn't sleep. May contain random stuff thanks to autocorrect(which insisted Rose wasn't a word). Unfortunately I have no access to a computer until like 8 o'clock tonight, and I will look it over again then._

**Chapter 2-Cuddling Somewhere**

Rose Tyler was sick. She woke up freezing cold and unable to breathe through her nose.

The Doctor immediately felt bad. After all, he had been the one who wanted to go to the Arctic Circle in the 1800s, wasn't he?

"Maybe I should take you home to Jackie?" he suggested.

"I'll be fine, Doctor," Rose argued, lying down on a couch the Doctor had drug into the console room from one of the TARDIS' many hallways. "All she'd do is blame you and force me to drink some tea."

The Doctor sighed, taking a seat by Rose's feet. "I was the one who let you go out in the cold without a proper coat. I should have given you mine."

"Then you'd be the one on your sick bed," Rose protested.

The Doctor sighed again. "What can I do to make you feel better?" he asked, knowing better than to argue with Rose.

"I'm really c-cold," Rose replied.

The Doctor placed his hand on her forehead and made a _tsk_ noise.

"You're burning up."

"I have a fever," Rose replied. "But everywhere else is freezing."

The Doctor stood up, hands on his hips.

"I'll be right back," he promised, before disappearing up the stairs and into the TARDIS' halls.

When he returned, Rose was sitting up. Her messy blonde hair framed her face, almost angelically. She half-grinned though she was still shaking.

The Doctor hurried over and placed his pile of blankets over her.

"Better?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"Almost..."

The Doctor smiled and scooted closer to her, his long arms going around her. Her head slid onto his shoulder and her shaking hands found their way to his chest.

"You're so warm," she whispered, her hands feeling the Doctor's hearts rhythmically going _ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom, ba-boom_ in his chest.

The Doctor was silent. Rose's blankets were halfway draped over his body, and he could feel her cold hands through his suit.

Rose yawned and readjusted her head on his shoulder, so he could feel her warm breath on his neck.

"Doctor...?"

"Yeah, Rose?"

"This is...nice."

Rose yawned again, her hands still on the Doctor's chest as she cuddled up to him to stay warm.

Even once she fell asleep on his shoulder, the Doctor didn't move.

It wasn't for fear of waking her, as he would tell himself, but for fear of losing her.

This, right here, cuddling on the couch; it wasn't part of his life. He had to get up and move and fight.

One day, whether the Doctor liked it or not, he knew Rose would need a man who could take care of her, and hold her, not just when she was sick.

One day she would realize the Doctor was just an old man with a box.

But that day wasn't today, and so he held her, right there, for a long time. Her hot breath blew onto his neck as she breathed. In, out, in, out, in, out.

When he finally stood up and walked away, he looked back at his best friend, wishing he could cuddle with her everyday, just like this.


	3. Chapter 3-Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**_Sorry about the Twilight, I honestly wrote this at 11:30pm and I wasn't thinking clearly and Twilight was the first thing to come to mind. I don't mean any hate, I enjoyed Twilight, despite being a Potterhead. Also, I really don't know why I'm so depressing with the whole "Rose is going to leave the Doctor" stuff. Probably because I have been called a mini-Moffat. Mawahahahaha.  
Also, I really have no idea if the TARDIS has a theater, but I like to imagine the TARDIS is like the warehouse from Imagination Movers(that little kid show that used to be on Disney), where it just has rooms for everything.  
_

**Chapter 3-Watching a Movie**

There was no way on Earth that the Doctor would sit down and watch _Twilight_, not even for Rose Tyler.  
Or, so he thought, until Rose told him otherwise.  
It was a Saturday, and Rose had decided to explore the back rooms of the TARDIS, when she stumbled across the Doctor's theater.  
"This is amazing!" she exclaimed, looking at the huge screen, the comfy couch, the projector, and row upon row of shelves of movies.  
"Not really," the Doctor said. "What's so great about movies when you can enjoy a good book?"  
"We'll, you can't enjoy a good book when you're saving the universe, can ya?" Rose countered.  
"Come on, there are much funner rooms! I bet you'd like the closet! I think it might still have some of Sarah Jane's clothes in it," the Doctor said, not particularly interested in the theater room.  
"Please, Doctor? Just one film?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor sighed. "One film," he said, holding up a finger. "But if its from the future, there is no mentioning it to anyone, understood?"  
"Yes, sir," Rose said, inspecting the shelf. "How about this one?"  
She pulled out _Twilight_ and the Doctor gave her a "you've got to be kidding" look.  
"No, absolutely no _Twilight_!" he objected.  
"Why not? It looks good," Rose replied. "You said I pick."  
"No, no, no," the Doctor argued. "How about _Harry Potter_? Know how it ends before J.K.?"  
"Doctor," Rose said, hands on her hips.  
"Rose," the Doctor replied, putting his hands on his hips as well. But, somehow, he couldn't say no to Rose, so he put _Twilight_ in.  
Of course, he knew what _Twilight_ was about, but he had never watched it, nor had he read the novels, so it still amused him.  
He made Rose popcorn, which she promptly threw at him each time he made fun of Edward.  
"I'm sorry, Rose, but he's sparkling. That isn't normal, and the fact you enjoy this rubbish amazes me," the Doctor said. "I never took you to be a Twihard."  
"A what?"  
"You'll see."  
Rose shrugged. There were a lot of "You'll see"'s with the Doctor.  
At some point, Rose found herself touching the Doctor, his hand around her shoulders as she laid, pressed up against him, one hand on his chest as they watched the movie.  
When it ended, she jumped right up and said, "Let's watch the next one!"  
The Doctor grinned. He didn't particularly want to watch the entire _Twilight Saga_ ever, let alone in one day, but for Rose, he would do much more. So he agreed to watch _New Moon_, and _Eclipse_, and _Breaking Dawn_, mainly so he could have another little bit of happiness to hang onto when the inevitable moment when Rose finds another, better, human man to hold her.


	4. Chapter 4-On a Date

**Chapter 4-On a Date**

Rose fixed her hair in a fancy updo for the occasion. If they were going to go out, even as a fake-date, she would do it in style.  
She walked out of the TARDIS, stumbling ever-so-slightly in her high-heels.  
The Doctor, who was wearing his signature blue suit, saw her and his mouth opened slightly.  
"You look..." he started.  
"Ridiculous?"  
"Amazing."  
Rose smiled. "Let's go then?"  
The Doctor nodded, taking Rose's hand.  
"How did a Dalek get in the United States, anyway?" Rose asked.  
"Shipment. Somehow it got put in a box sent to this Museum, and we've got to stop it from being opened and activated," the Doctor replied as they crossed the street to the museum. He held the door open for Rose and bowed slightly, a grin on his face.  
"Why, thank you," Rose replied.  
She stepped into the big room and looked around as the Doctor followed her.  
The room was a party in full swing. Women, dressed similar to Rose, were laughing and talking, while the men, all wearing suits, were joking and making bets.  
"What are they doing?" Rose asked.  
"Everybody is concerned about the new exhibit," the Doctor explained. "They're betting about whether it will bring in money or not."  
"What is the new exhibit, exactly?" Rose asked, wondering what could make such a fuss.  
"Space."  
"And that's where we find our Dalek?" Rose questioned, nodding towards the closed exhibit.  
"That's where we find our Dalek."  
The Doctor hooked his arm through Rose's and smiled.  
"It'll be a piece of cake. Just...pretend we're on a date," he told her.  
"A date? A date to stop a potential alien attack?"  
"If that's the kind of date you want to have, so be it," the Doctor replied.  
Rose grinned. "Okay."  
She liked the thought of a date with the Doctor, even if it was a fake date to stop a Dalek rampage.  
She took the Doctor's arm and, together, the walked through the crowd. They gave fake smiles and fake laughs and fake names as they worked their way through the crowd.  
"You got the psychic paper?" Rose whispered to the Doctor.  
The Doctor nodded, taking out the small black case and the psychic paper.  
"Here we go," he said.

**To Be Continued in _Chapter 5-Kissing_**


	5. Chapter 5-Kissing

**Author's Note:**_Sorry this is a day late. Got super busy Sunday, messing up my entire schedule, and then today I forgot about my yearbook meeting and blech. :P Anyway, I'll try to get 2 chapters up tomorrow!_

**Chapter 5-Kissing**

Getting passed the guards wouldn't be the tricky part. All the Doctor had to do was flash the psychic paper and they were in.  
The tricky part was finding the Dalek and stopping it.  
The space exhibit looked beautiful. There were fake stars and planets, lighting up the otherwise pitch-black room, but Rose knew it was nothing compared to the real thing.  
There were moon rocks, a rover robot, a space suit, and all kinds of other displays.  
"Doctor, where is it?" she asked.  
The Doctor looked around.  
"If I knew that we'd be out of here already," he replied.  
He took out the Sonic Screwdriver and started waving it around. He followed the noises as though he understood them, following them to a big box in the back corner of the second room of the exhibit.  
The box wasn't opened, and was surrounded by red velvet ropes. It was labeled with "This End Up" and "Fragile." A sign on the ropes said "No Going Beyond This Point," but the Doctor didn't seem to mind it. He stepped right over the rope and started waving the Sonic Screwdriver around the box.  
"Doctor!" Rose said.  
"I'm sorry, Rose, but it's either break the museum's rules or let a Dalek loose in Manhattan."  
Rose sighed and went under the rope.  
"It's in there?" she asked.  
"Yes."  
"Then why hasn't it broken out?"  
"Must be in hibernation..."  
The Doctor pried a board off the side of the crate.  
"And what if opening it activates it?"  
"Then...then...we're screwed," he replied.  
"Since when do you say screwed?" Rose asked, surprised by the Doctor.  
"Since you made me watch teenage romcoms with you," the Doctor replied.  
Rose shrugged. "Okay..."  
The Doctor finished prying boards off the side of the box, revealing a rusty, old Dalek.  
"How'd this get here?"  
"How'd anything get anywhere?"  
"Touche, Rose, touche," the Doctor replied, turning to flash Rose a grin.  
"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
"DOCTOR!"  
Rose jumped, pushing the Doctor to the ground as the Dalek shot. She landed on top of him, staring into his eyes. She almost kissed him, but she stopped, realizing the Dalek was moving.  
The Doctor pushed her off of himself and said, "Come on!"  
He grabbed her hand and started pulling her away, and she followed him the second she felt the warmth of his fingers clasping her own.  
"Doctor, it's coming!" she said, glancing back at the slow-moving Dalek, who was still yelling, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
"Keep running," the Doctor said. "I've got a plan."  
Rose obeyed. The Doctor always had a plan.  
"What are we doing, Doctor?" she asked.  
"Just stay close!" he commanded.  
She gripped his hand and kept running. Now they were in the first room. The Doctor ran towards a red fire-alarm hanging on the wall, still gripping Rose's hand.  
A few feet away from the alarm, Rose's foot caught on a display. She tripped, nearly knocking the Doctor over.  
The Doctor grabbed her, tripping himself. He found himself pushed up against the wall, Rose pressed against him. They stared at each other for a moment, before Rose pressed her lips to his.  
The Doctor forgot what was happening until the Dalek rolled in, screeching, "EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!"  
No wanting to break the kiss, he pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and blindly aimed it in the general direction of the fire alarm.  
Water rained down from the ceiling, and the Doctor put his hands around Rose, kissing her back, until she broke apart.  
"We're wet," Rose commented.  
"I know," the Doctor replied. "Fire alarm..."  
"That was your plan?"  
"Yup."  
"I bloody love it."


	6. Chapter 6-Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:** _Kind of super extremely short, I didn't know how to do this really..."Chapter 7-Cosplaying" coming up later today!_

**Chapter 6-Wearing Each Other's Clothes**

The Doctor smiled. He had been sitting in the console room, planning him and Rose's next adventure, when he stumbled upon Rose's colorful scarf. It reminded him a wee bit of his scarf that he wore so long ago...He had regenerated six times since then.  
Oh, how time flew in the TARDIS.  
He put Rose's scarf around his neck, playing with it. It smelt like her. He liked that smell.  
Meanwhile, back in the TARDIS closet, Rose was looking through some of the outfits that were stored there.  
Most of them were odds and ends that the Doctor had collected for himself over time, but there were a few things left by his previous companions.  
The various odds and ends didn't really interest her, until she wandered upon the overly-big leather jacket that the Doctor had worn when they first met.  
She picked it up and studied it, before putting it around her shoulders.  
"Doctor..." she whispered.  
She was still wearing the leather jacket, when she found the Doctor's trench coat. He must've taken it off when he changed into his blue suit instead of his brown one.  
She swung the leather jacket off her shoulders and exchanged it for the trench coat.  
"Oh, how you've changed..."


	7. Chapter 7-Cosplaying

**Author's Note:**_ Special thanks to Lily Field & Aud-ity, who both have accounts(go check them out!), and Jinx(who doesn't remember her username on here), they helped me with this chapter! NANOWRIMO FOR LIFE!  
_

**Chapter 7-Cosplaying**

The Doctor and Rose stood in the closet, Rose throwing clothes left and right.  
"Surely there's something?" she asked. She pulled up a red and gold scarf and black glasses. "Harry Potter?"  
"I'm about two feet too tall and nine hundred eighty-five years too old," the Doctor replied, leaning against the door frame.  
Rose tossed the glasses and scarf aside and continued digging. Next, she pulled out a long wooden staff and a fake white beard.  
"Gandalf?" she proposed.  
"No," the Doctor replied. "I don't do Lord of the Rings, makes me feel old."  
Rose rolled her eyes and grinned, tossing the costume pieces aside. She continued through every costume she could come up with in the room...  
"Loki Odinson?"  
"I don't do hair grease."  
"Castiel?"  
"I don't know...I don't like the scruffy half-shaven look."  
"Peeta Mellark?"  
"No way."  
"Gale Hawthorne?"  
"Rose, that's like asking me to be Edward Cullen."  
"Edward Cullen?"  
"Okay, I'm not dressing up."  
"Hang on!"  
Rose pulled up a leather jacket, the one that the Doctor had worn in his previous regeneration. The Doctor looked towards her, a look of surprise falling upon his face.  
"I'm dressing up as Buffy Summers, we could match? You could be Angelus?" Rose suggested, liking the idea of them going together, in matching costumes.  
The Doctor walked over and took the jacket.  
"What do you think?" Rose asked.  
The Doctor fingered the jacket. "I think I'll keep looking. You should go get dressed."

Rose stepped out of the TARDIS, wearing a white v-neck and skin tight jeans. She had a silver cross hanging around her neck, and a plastic "wooden" stake in her hand. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail as she walked out.  
"Come on, Doctor!" she called back into the TARDIS.  
The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, smoking a fake pipe.  
"Really, Rose? You're going as that?" he asked.  
"Buffy Summers is much more relevant to Comi-Con than the classic Sherlock Holmes," Rose replied.  
"This is what I had in the closet!" the Doctor defended.  
Rose rolled her eyes. They stood across the street from the San Diego Comi-Con.  
"Come on," Rose said, gripping her wooden stake. "If you refuse to match me, at least I get to go with a sexy detective."  
"I'm sexy now, am I?" the Doctor asked.  
"Who ever said you weren't?" Rose laughed.


	8. Chapter 8-Shopping

**Chapter 8-Shopping**

Rose carried a bunch of shopping bag in one hand and a soda-filled paper cup in the other. She and the Doctor had been shopping all morning throughout Liverpool.  
"This is fun, Doctor," Rose said with a smile, looking over at the Doctor, who was carrying a bunch of Rose's shopping bags as well.  
"Yes, fun," the Doctor replied.  
"Come on," Rose said. "Tell me you don't like spending time with me?"  
"Of course I do! These bags are just really heavy," the Doctor said, innocently.  
"Oh! Look!" Rose exclaimed, running up to a store window. She grinned at the pair of Kigurumis that looked like a bunny and a koala in the shop window.  
"No," the Doctor replied, shaking his head, but Rose was already in the store, looking for sizes to fit her and the Doctor.  
"No, Rose," the Doctor said, as Rose handed him the Koala Kigurumis. "I don't do Koalas."  
"For me?"  
The Doctor sighed, eying the footie-pajamas that resembled one of his least favorite creatures.  
"Oh, fine."  
Rose payed for the Kigurumis and dragged the Doctor out of the store. She caught sight of familiar faces in the crowd, and a familiar voice yelled, "DOCTOR!"

**To Be Continued In ****_Chapter 9-Hanging Out With Friends_**


	9. Chapter 9-Hanging Out With Friends

**Author's Note: **_I love how everyone was like "OMG JACK!" and "Please be Jack. Please be Jack." and "Oh that has to be Jack!" I love how you guys all caught on that that was how Jack reacted in Season 3. I love Whovians so much._

**Chapter 9-Hanging Out With Friends**

"DOCTOR!" a voice yelled once more.  
The Doctor and Rose flipped around, to see the familiar face Jack Harkness running down the street.  
"Jack!" Rose yelled.  
The Doctor looked between them, slightly alarmed.  
"Jack! You're alive!" Rose screamed, running up and hugging Jack.  
"Of course I'm alive, I'm Jack Freakin' Harkness!" Jack said, happily.  
He planted a kiss on Rose's mouth, then ran up to the Doctor, planting one on him as well.  
The Doctor smiled slightly, rolling his eyes. "Hullo, Jack."  
"Long time, no see," Jack said with a grin.  
"What? Not going to ask about the new face?"  
"I've seen it..."  
"You've...?"  
"Wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey, as you say," Jack explained.  
"Okay, then," the Doctor agreed.  
Rose pulled them over to a cafe and they sat down. Rose bought the lot hot cocoa and they talked. Jack discussed Torchwood, and Rose and the Doctor talked about their adventures.  
Jack happened to notice their shopping bags.  
"Matching Koala pajamas?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is there something you two want to tell me?"  
"NO!" they both said, simultaneously.  
"Of course not," Jack laughed.  
The Doctor blushed, and Rose took a sip of her drink.

**To Be Continued in ****_Chapter 10-With Animal Ears_**


	10. Chapter 10-With Animal Ears

**Author's Note: **_Sugar Kitty Kotton Kandy does not exist. I made it up._

**Chapter 10-With Animal Ears**

Rose, of course, dragged the Doctor and Jack to a little fair going on nearby.  
She drug them onto a Ferris Wheel and a roller coaster, before stopping for cotton candy.  
"It has animal ears!" she said happily, paying for two sticks of cotton candy. The had cat ear headbands on top to advertise the brand: Sugar Kitty Kotton Kandy.  
She put one headband in her hair and forced the other one onto the Doctor's head.  
"No," the Doctor replied, reach up to take them off, but one look from Rose and he resigned to wearing them to please her.  
"Looking good..." Jack said with a grin. "I'd date you, looking like that."  
The Doctor gave Jack a look that clearly said "shut it."  
"I'd date him, too!" Rose said, smiling.  
They all laughed, a cheery laughter, but the Doctor and Rose's were both forced, because they really were thinking of the possibility of loving each other.


	11. Chapter 11-Wearing Kigurumis

**Chapter 11-Wearing Kigurumis**

They were them at the same time completely on accident(or so they'd say).  
When Rose came into the theater room to watch a movie with the Doctor, and saw him wearing the Koala Kigurumis, she immediately blushed.  
"Oh, um...I can change..." the Doctor offered, seeing Rose blush at the matching Kigurumis.  
"No, it's okay, I'll change," Rose said.  
"You don't have to."  
"Okay I won't."  
"We can match, we're just two friends...with matching pajamas."  
"Yup."  
"Okay."  
"Okay."  
Rose sat down next to the Doctor, and resumed her usual position, snuggling up to his side as they watched a scary movie on the big screen.


	12. Chapter 12-Making Out

**Chapter 12-Making Out**

Rose sat on the Doctor's lap, her hands tangled in his hair and his lips pressed to her's.  
"Rose, no, we can't do this," the Doctor whispered, breaking away and pressing their foreheads together.  
"Yes, we can," Rose said. "We're experimenting."  
"No, we can't."  
Rose shut him up with another kiss. The Doctor's hands went to Rose's hips, holding her as she ran her hands through his hair and snogged him intensely.  
"Rose-"  
"Shut up and kiss me, Doctor."  
The Doctor sighed and continued kissing her intensely, letting her rip off his tie and start unbuttoning his shirt.


	13. Chapter 13-Eating Ice Cream

**Chapter 13-Eating Ice Cream**

Rose and the Doctor sat at a little ice cream parlor in New New York, which was run by an ice giant.  
"It's very odd, isn't it?" Rose asked. "For an Ice Giant to sell ice cream?"  
"Why so?" the Doctor asked, eating a spoonful if his sherbet ice cream.  
"Well, he's ice, so isn't ice cream like...selling his brethren or something?"  
The Doctor grinned. "No, ice cream is a dairy product, ice giants are more of...a product of frozen water."  
Rose laughed, choking on her vanilla ice cream. She glanced over her shoulder to see if the shop owner could hear him before she whispered, "I don't know, he looks kind of Neapolitan to me."  
"Maybe, but just a wee bit on his mum's side."  
Rose giggled, which made the Doctor smile.


	14. Chapter 14-Genderswapped

**Author's Note:**_It has just occurred to me that I freaked people out a tad bit with how quick it escalated from wearing koala PJ's and kitty ears to making out on a couch. I can promise, though, that that's probably about as bad as it will get, because I keep things T and I don't do smut. lol Don't blame me, blame whoever made the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Please accept my apology, though I did warn that it might get changed to T. And DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO DO THIS CHAPTER? I'm sorry if it's a little crazy I wrote it at like after 9pm and I get cuckoo bananas brain after 9pm._

**Chapter 14-Genderswapped**

Rose woke up and stumbled to the bathroom. She reached for her brush to brush her hair, but found it cut way shorter than it should be.  
She looked in the mirror. Not only was her hair cut short and spikey on her head, but she had stumble along her cheeks. She screeched as she looked down at her flat chest.  
"DOCTOR!"  
Meanwhile, the Doctor had woken to find his hair long and curly, and his chest unnatural swollen.  
"What in Gallifrey's name..." he whispered, his voice much higher pitched. "My God! I'VE REGENERATED INTO A WOMAN!"  
Rose burst into the room.  
"Not exactly," she replied, her voice much deeper than normal.  
The Doctor laughed. "Rose? What happened to you?"  
"I don't know. Why don't you shut up and fix me?" Rose demanded, crossing her arms.  
"I'll fix you as soon as I figure out what has happened to us," the Doctor replied. "My God, you're taller than me."  
"And you could fit in my clothes, this is new ground for both of us," Rose snapped back.  
"Don't be so touchy," the Doctor replied. "I'll fix us!"  
"I'll be touchy all I want!" Rose snapped.

* * *

A few minutes later, Rose was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, pacing the console room in frustration.  
The Doctor stepped out, wearing Rose's pink jacket and black leather pants.  
"Those are my clothes, Doctor!" Rose said. "Is that what took you so long?! Going through my closet?"  
"Actually, I found the clothes quite quickly. I did, however, have a wee bit of trouble putting your bra on."  
"Why do I find that sexy?" Rose muttered to herself. "Then again, everything he does is sexy..."  
"What was that?" the Doctor asked.  
"Nothing," Rose replied.  
The Doctor leaned against the console. "Now, what did we do last night?"  
Rose thought back. They had gone to an alien bar, took a walk in the planet's moons' light, and then...  
"We got attacked by that alien!" Rose declared. "It attached itself to our faces!"  
"Yes!" the Doctor yelled, remembering the squid-like creature. "That must be it!"  
"So we just find it again, have it reconnect to our faces, and then BOOM! We're us again!" Rose said, excitedly.  
"Come on, lets go!" the Doctor said, running for the door.  
"No, no, no. People will think you're my boy-girlfriend. You are not dressing like that. Go put on my really cute purple tank-top."  
"Are you serious?" the Doctor asked.  
"Yes, I may have boy parts, but I still have a girl brain, go change."  
The Doctor rolled his eyes, but obeyed.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were at the scene of the previous night's alien attack.  
"I don't see it anywhere," Rose commented.  
"Keep looking."  
"What if we don't find it?"  
"We will."  
"Doctor, what if we're stuck like this?"  
"We won't be. Trust me I'll-"  
The Doctor was cut off by a tentacle covering his mouth.  
"YOU FOUND IT!" Rose yelled with a squeal.  
The Doctor made muffled noises underneath the black squid-like creature attached to his face. Rose ran over and pulled on the creature, like she had the previous night, and it ripped of the Doctor's face and flung back onto hers.  
When the creature finally crawled off, Rose could tell her clothes were too baggy and her hair brushed the back of her neck.  
"I'm me again!" she yelled, happily, her voice having returned to normal.  
She looked over at the Doctor and laughed. Rose's clothes he had been wearing looked tiny on his body. It looked as though he could barely breathe through the impossibly tight tank-top.  
Rose giggled. "Let's go back to the TARDIS and change, yeah?"


	15. Chapter 15-In a Different Clothing Style

**Author's Note:** _I'm so behind on this it isn't even funny. I'll try to catch up tonight and/or tomorrow! :)_

**Chapter 15-In a Different Clothing Style**

Rose laced up her black boots. She wore fishnet tights and a black mini-skirt with a black, button-up shirt. Her blonde hair had red highlights and was pulled back in a high ponytail. She had put on a heavy amount of black eyeliner and eyeshadow and she wore black lipstick.  
She walked into the TARDIS console room and smiled at the Doctor.  
"How do I look?" she asked, putting a hand on her hip.  
"You look...amazing," the Doctor said, taken aback ever so slightly.  
He was wearing a black t-shirt and dark, skin-tight jeans(which, for somebody as scrawny as the Doctor, Rose didn't think possible), but otherwise looked like himself. Rose walked over to him and pulled off his glasses.  
"Hold still and look up," she instructed, pulling her eyeliner out of her purse.  
"No," the Doctor replied.  
"What? Do you want to fail our cover because you don't pass for this whole '_goth_' look?"  
The Doctor sighed and looked up. Rose stood on her tip-toes to put the eyeliner around his eyes. She pulled out her lipstick and turned the Doctor's lips black before he got the chance to say otherwise.  
"There! Perfect!" Rose smiled, dropping her make-up back in her bag.  
"Can we get a move on, now?" the Doctor asked.  
Rose giggled. "Hold on."  
She pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the Doctor.  
"Now we can get a move on," she replied with a smirk.


	16. Chapter 16-During Their Morning Rituals

**Chapter 16-During Their Morning Rituals**

Rose splashed water on her face. Her hair was wet and hanging from her head. She had a towel wrapped around her body, as she had just gotten out of the shower.  
She filled a cup with water and gargled.  
Meanwhile, in the console room, the Doctor was lacing up his sneakers and running a comb through his hair. Sure, he acted like it was naturally messing, but who was he kidding?  
Rose pulled on her clothes and and straightened out her hair. She moved back to the bathroom and pulled out a pair of tweezers, plucking her eyebrows with a few painful winces. She then moved onto doing her make-up.  
The Doctor finished his hair and shoes and stood up, ready for the day. He ran his hand along the TARDIS' wall, whispering, "_Good morning, Sexy!_"  
Rose stepped into the console room with a smile. "Good morning, Doctor!"  
"Good morning, Rose!"


	17. Chapter 17-Spooning

**Chapter 17-Spooning**

Rose woke up and bounced into the console room. The previous day had ended with an awful fight with a monster. If not for Captain Jack, Rose would have been eaten, due to the Doctor getting punched, rather hard, in the ribs.  
"Doctor?" Rose asked with a smile, expecting the Time Lord to be back on his feet and running around as usual.  
"I'm right here, Rose," the Doctor replied, quietly.  
Rose looked around, and saw the Doctor lying on the couch.  
"Are you okay?" she questioned.  
"Bruised ribs, I'll be up and around in no time," the Doctor replied. "I was just lying down for a bit, figured some rest would do me good."  
Rose smiled and sat down by the Doctor, grabbing his hand.  
"I'm sorry you got hurt...It's my fault," Rose said.  
The Doctor pushed her down, so she was laying in front of him. They fit together like two spoons.  
"No, it wasn't," the Doctor replied, kissing the top of Rose's head. "I'll be fine in a couple days, don't you worry about it.  
Rose smiled, feeling the Doctor's arms around her.


	18. Chapter 18-Doing Something Together

**Author's Note: **_I couldn't resist doing some poetry. I used one of my favorite poems, which is "On Death" by John Keats. There is actually more to it than what I have the Doctor reciting here, what he recites here is Part I, and then there's Part II, but I, personally, find Part I much more beautiful, and it reminds me of the Doctor as well as makes me smile for some unknown reason. If you haven't read "On Death" you should go Google it, one comes up at the very top and it's very pretty and you should read it. Also, if I ever became the Doctor's companion, I would want to go back in time and meet John Keats, so that's another reason._

**Chapter 18-Doing Something Together**

Rose sat on one end of the couch, her feet in the Doctor's lap and her head hanging off over the armrest.  
"I'm bored!" she declared. "Why are you reading? We could go see the stars!"  
"I'm reading poetry," the Doctor said, glancing up at Rose over his old book. "It's quite a nice one, too. I thought you enjoyed semi-human evenings?"  
"Yeah, well, when I said that, we were being nearly killed!"  
The Doctor grinned. "Listen to this one..."  
He then began to recite a poem from his book: _Can death be sleep, when life is but a dream, And scenes of bliss pass as a phantom by? The transient pleasures as a vision seem, And yet we think the greatest pain's to die._  
"I like that," Rose said. "It makes me think of you. Who's it by?"  
"John Keats," the Doctor replied. "He was a great man. Want to go meet him?"  
"Yes!" Rose said, suddenly perking up. She jumped off the couch and practically pulled the Doctor over to the TARDIS console.


	19. Chapter 19-In Formal Wear

**Chapter 19-In Formal Wear**

Rose and the Doctor stepped into the formal party together, Rose in a fancy dress and the Doctor in a tuxedo.  
"You look great, Rose, by the way," the Doctor whispered in her ear.  
"You don't look too shabby yourself," Rose replied.  
The Doctor smiled as he and Rose walked to the other side of the room, where there were drinks and weird foods that Rose had never seen.  
Suddenly, a familiar song started playing, and Rose smiled.  
"I know this song," she said. "Not the name but...the notes...They're pretty. I remember them from when I was a kid."  
The Doctor's smile widened as he bowed ever so slightly and said, "May I have this dance, Rose Tyler?"  
Rose smiled and nodded, setting down her drink and taking the Doctor's hand.

**To Be Continued In ****_Chapter 20-Dancing_**


	20. Chapter 20-Dancing

**Chapter 20-Dancing**

The Doctor put his hands on Rose's hips, and Rose put her hands around the Doctor's neck.  
"Do you remember when we danced?" Rose asked. "When you had your old face?"  
The Doctor nodded, his smile flickering ever so slightly. "I do."  
"I like dancing with you," Rose said. "It makes me happy."  
"And why's that?"  
"Because you're an amazing dancer," Rose replied.  
"Not really."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Well, not normally. The amazing dancing comes and goes with my regenerations."  
Rose giggled. "Well, these regenerations have been amazing dancers, however, I can't say that I'll say the same for the next one."  
The Doctor's smile faded suddenly. Would Rose ever even see another version of him? How could he be sure she'd still be around?  
"Ow! Doctor, my foot!" Rose exclaimed suddenly, as the Doctor accidentally stepped on her open-toed shoe.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Rose, I'm so, so sorry!" the Doctor said, snapping out of his thoughts.  
"Don't make me take back what I said about you being an amazing dancer," Rose replied, playfully, with a smile on her face.


	21. Chapter 21-Cooking or Baking

**Author's Note:**_This ended up as less of "cooking/baking" and more of a food fight but...alas...That be what I wrote so that be what is existing. *nodnod* Why did I just type like that...?_

**Chapter 21-Cooking/Baking**

Rose leaped out of the TARDIS and practically ran up the stairs to her mum's apartment.  
She checked the lock, and turned to the Doctor.  
"She isn't home," she said. "Can you Sonic it?"  
The Doctor nodded, taking out his Sonic Screwdriver and unlocking the door. The two stepped inside and Rose skipped over to the kitchen.  
"Cake...cake...cake..." she muttered, flipping through the recipe book.  
It was Rose's mum, Jackie's, birthday, and Rose intended to make a cake.  
"Gotcha!" she yelled, holding up the recipe book triumphantly. "Doctor, get flour, milk, eggs, butter and sugar."  
The Doctor pulled the ingredients out of the fridge, slipping on a spot of water. He caught everything except one egg, which landed on Rose' head. Rose wiped the yolk off her forhead, but her blonde hair was still covered in the white and yellow goop.  
The Doctor laughed, and Rose cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"This is funny, is it?" she asked.  
"Very."  
"Then this will drive you mad!"  
She grabbed an egg and chucked it at the Doctor's head. The Doctor threw up the bags of flour and sugar while trying to block it, causing them to both be covered in eggs, flour and sugar.  
They both started laughing, and Rose made a grab for the dish sprayer on the sink. She turned the water on and started spraying the Doctor, who opened the fridge for a shield.  
"What in the name of Heaven are you doing?!" a voice suddenly asked.  
Rose slammed down the water controls, shutting the water off, and the Doctor looked at the doorway from where he crouched beside the Fridge door.  
"Hey, Mum," Rose said.  
The Doctor grinned. "Happy birthday, Jackie!"


	22. Chapter 22-In Battle Side By Side

**Chapter 22-In Battle Side By Side**

Every Christmas.  
Every. Freaking. Christmas.  
It wasn't even really Christmas, they had just went to Christmas in future London, and guess what? Automatons.  
"Why can Christmas never be peaceful?" Rose questioned, as her and the Doctor ran from the robot Father Christmas'.  
"Just keep running!" the Doctor yelled, gripping Rose' hand tightly. He couldn't lose her.  
The hit a dead-end, and the Doctor looked around, horrified.  
"What do we do, Doctor? DOCTOR?" Rose half-yelled.  
The automatons were getting closer. Closer. Closer.  
The Doctor tossed Rose a baseball bat he found on the ground, and he pulled a sword out of his pocket.  
"How did you get that?" Rose asked.  
"They're bigger on the inside."  
With that, the Doctor and Rose began destroying the Automatons, side by side.


	23. Chapter 23-Arguing

**Author's Note: **_I'm finally caught up! And only one week of stories left, too...Sigh..._

**Chapter 23-Arguing**

Rose felt tears sting her eyes as the Doctor said it: "I can't be with you, Rose. I think it would be best if you went home."  
"Why?" she cried. "Why are you saying this?"  
"Because it isn't safe. You're going to get hurt," the Doctor replied, running a hand through his hair. He had been thinking about it a lot lately. Rose had to leave. She couldn't stay forever like she wished. It would be easier, better, if she left now while she was young. She still had time to leave and fall in love and start a family with a nice, human man.  
"No! That isn't it! You think I can't handle myself, but I can, and you know it, deep down! You just don't want to love me, do you?"  
"That isn't it, Rose-"  
"Yeah, it is!"  
"No, I want you to have the chance to have a life down on Earth. You can have a family, and a husband who can take care of you. You can be with Jackie and Mickey!"  
"I have a family, Doctor. I have a man who cares about me. That family is you, and so is that man. You're just to thick to see that!"  
Rose ran into the TARDIS hallway and into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.  
The Doctor sighed, unsure what to do...

**To Be Continued In ****_Chapter 24-Making Up Afterwards_**


	24. Chapter 24-Making Up Afterwards

**Chapter 24-Making Up Afterwards**

The Doctor ran to Rose' door and knocked.  
"Rose, please!" he pleaded. "I'm sorry, so, so sorry! I didn't mean...I...I..."  
He couldn't finish the sentence. It would make it worse. He slid down the wall and sat across the hall from Rose's door. He would wait here all night if he had to.  
And he did. He sat there, not sleeping, all night.  
In the morning, when Rose finally came out, he jumped to his feet.  
"Rose...I'm sorry...I'm so, so sorry...I just don't want you to get hurt," he explain, fumbling with his Sonic Screwdriver.  
Rose half-smiled. "I know. I'm sorry, Doctor. I know that you mean well, but I'm not leaving you. Not until the day I die."  
She pulled the Doctor into a hug, but all the Doctor could think about was the fact that Rose may very well die, and he couldn't stop it. She would end up dead if she wouldn't let him protect her.


	25. Chapter 25-Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes

**Chapter 25-Gazing Into Each Other's Eyes**

Rose held back her blinking. The Doctor was not beating her at this staring contest, not in a million years.  
"Come on, Rose," the Doctor said. "How long can you keep this up?"  
"Why? Got some dust in your eye?" Rose replied.  
"Don't get snarky with me."  
"Don't try and make me lose."  
They both smiled, and the Doctor's smile made Rose smile wider. Their staring contest turned more into her staring into his eyes, not just trying not to blink.  
The Doctor, however, caught Rose blink and jumped up.  
"I win! Now, can we stop this silly game and move onto something funner?"  
"I-I suppose," Rose replied, standing up slowly.


	26. Chapter 26-Getting Married

**Author's Note:**_ I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry..._

**Chapter 26-Getting Married**

A tear left Jackie's eye as Rose walked past in her poofy white dress. She was wearing Jackie's veil.  
Mickey and Jack stood at the Doctor's side, and Sarah Jane stood on the opposite side of the stage, as the bride's maid, K-9 by her side.  
Rose reached the platform and took the Doctor's hands in hers.  
"Do you, Rose Tyler, take this man, the Doctor," started the Preacher. "To be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love an to honor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I do," Rose said, smiling up at the Doctor-her Doctor's smiling face. She slipped the ring onto his left hand.  
"And do you, the Doctor, take this woman, Rose Tyler, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love an to honor, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"  
"I...do," the Doctor said, smiling happily. He slipped the ring onto Rose's small finger.  
"Then with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife! You may kiss the bride."  
As the Doctor leaned down to kiss her, Rose woke up to the Doctor yelling for her.  
"Rose! We've landed in Antarctica. Come on, I need your help!"  
Rose got out of bed.  
It was just a dream.  
It was only a dream.


	27. Chapter 27-On One of Their Birthdays

**Chapter 27-On One Of Their Birthdays**

Rose walked around the console, looking at it, inspecting it as she often did. She was walking past when one of the screens flickered to life.  
"Oh!" she said, touching the screen. It had a pixel-cake on it, and said "Happy Birthday."  
Rose crossed her arms. She didn't know when the Doctor's birthday was. He had to have some date where he goes up a year, but she had never thought of it, and it made sense for the TARDIS to wish its owner happy birthday.  
"Hey, Rose, what're you doing?" the Doctor asked, strolling into the TARDIS from who knows where. He had a fire hose wrapped over his shoulder and a taser in one of his hands. Rose didn't even question it anymore.  
"Is it somebody's birthday?" she asked.  
"Pardon?" the Doctor replied, setting down the fire hose and taser and playing with some buttons on the TARDIS.  
"The TARDIS' screen, it says Happy Birthday," Rose replied, sliding her hands into her back pockets and biting her lip.  
"Does it now? What...what day is it...?" the Doctor asked, muttering to himself.  
"Is it your birthday, Doctor?" Rose questioned with a grin. "Don't lie to me."  
"Yes," the Doctor replied. "It is."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Birthday are so...formal," the Doctor replied.  
Rose rolled her eyes, plans already forming in her head.

* * *

When the Doctor stopped in modern-day London, Rose bounced out.  
"Okay, Doctor, you go...do whatever you do, I'm going to get you a birthday present!" she said, starting to hurry away.  
"Rose, really, you don't have to-"  
But Rose was already gone.  
She called her mum, Jackie, and told her to bake a cake. Then she called Jack and Mickey and Sarah Jane, and told them where the TARDIS was and to bring presents, balloons and streamers. Before she knew it, she had the Torchwood team, Mickey, K-9, Sarah Jane, and Sarah Jane's son, Luke(who had this weird memory of the Doctor saving him from being hit by a car, which nobody recalled but him and Sarah Jane) were in the TARDIS decorating. They were soon joined by Jackie with the cake, and they waited for the Doctor.  
When the Doctor walked into the door, he was taken by surprise. His friends jumped up from their hiding places and he laughed.  
"You lot, you really are something else," he said with a laugh.


	28. Chapter 28-Doing Something Ridiculous

**Author's Note: **_Special thanks to Elsie Leigh for the suggestion of paintball in the TARDIS! :)_

**Chapter 28-Doing Something Ridiculous**

"Two o'clock!" came Jack's voice in Rose's ear. She swung around and shot her gun, hitting something.  
"AH! Rose..." the Doctor's voice said as he fell down.  
"DOCTOR!" she yelled, running over.  
"Rose...I'm...I'm on your...your side! W-why...must I die before this battle is over?" the Doctor muttered, as Rose knelt down by him. His brown coat was covered in red-Red paint, that is.  
Rose rolled her eyes. She was supposed to be on a team with the Doctor and Jack and his friends from Torchwood, while Mickey, Sarah Jane and Luke were the opposing team. They were having a game for the Doctor's birthday party, and Jackie had sat out.  
"Jack, what was that?" Rose asked into her comms unit.  
"Ah, Rose, I'm afraid Team Torchwood is now a go," Jack replied.  
"You traitor!" Rose yelled at him, jokingly.  
The Doctor coughed smearing paint on his hands and face. "I'm dying, Rose..."  
"Oh, come on, Doctor, it's just paint," Rose replied.  
The Doctor, very dramatically, faked coughed and shivered, closing his eyes.  
Rose shook her head and started walking away, when the Doctor sprang back up.  
"You're dead, Doctor," Rose said, a hand on her hip.  
"I'm a Time Lord."  
"Haha, now die," Rose replied.  
"Make me."  
Rose lifted her gun and shot a TARDIS blue paintball at the Doctor's chest, knocking him into a wall.


	29. Chapter 29-Doing Something Sweet

**Chapter 29-Doing Something Sweet**

The Eleventh Doctor spun around the console room, rather half-heartedly.  
He clicked a button on the console.  
"Show me...show me something happy," he whispered.  
He had lost the Ponds, his beloved friends...Then...  
A hologram of Rose Tyler and the Tenth Doctor, holding hands and smiling, sprang from the console.  
"Rose Tyler..." the Doctor whispered. He hadn't seen her for so long...  
And that day! He could remember it like it was yesterday, even though it was many years and a different face ago!  
He had blindfolded Rose and taken her to New Earth.  
"What's going on, Doctor?" Rose questioned.  
"Be quiet and hold on," the Doctor replied. He pushed Rose down onto a blanket. "Take off your blindfold."  
Rose did, and what she saw was the beautiful sunset of New Earth above the landscape of New London.  
"Oh, Doctor..." she whispered. "This is so sweet..."  
"I knew you liked the sunset..." the Doctor said, sitting next to her.  
"This is really really sweet," Rose said, putting her arms across the Doctor's back.  
The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders. As the sun set, Rose yawned.  
"I'm tired..." she said, as the Doctor stood up. She was about to join him, when he picked her up, bridal style.  
"Come on," he said, carrying her into the TARDIS.  
And then...Oh, how the Doctor could remember what happened next in vivid detail...

**To Be Continued In ****_Chapter 30-Doing Something Hot_**


	30. Chapter 30-Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note:**_ Last chapter! Thank you so much to everybody who has followed/favorite me & my story, and for leaving me reviews! The reviews always make me smile! :)_

**Chapter 30-Doing Something Hot**

The Doctor put his arm around Rose's shoulders. As the sun set, Rose yawned.  
"I'm tired..." she said, as the Doctor stood up. She was about to join him, when he picked her up, bridal style.  
"Come on," he said, carrying her into the TARDIS.  
And then...Oh, how the Doctor could remember what happened next in vivid detail...  
He could remember the way the TARDIS shook and crashed as it fell through the stars, the way the doors flew open and you could see the blazing light, the way the lights went out and the TARDIS was purged into darkness.  
"Doctor, what's going on?" Rose asked, gripping onto the railing around the console. The TARDIS was heating up, and Rose could feel beads of sweat sliding down her face and back.  
"Um...it would appear we're caught in a meteor shower and were just knocked down and are currently going towards the sun," the Doctor replied. He took out his Sonic Screwdriver and spun around. "We have to get out of here!"  
"Get out of here? How? We're in space!" Rose yelled.  
The Doctor slid under the console and started messing with wires.  
"Doctor?" Rose said, handing him a wrench, her hands slippery with sweat. "Hurry!"  
The Doctor fumbled. His hands were slippery and the wires and screws were difficult to adjust.  
Finally, he held two wires together and said, "Rose! Fire her up!"  
Rose fumbled in the semi-darkness. It was so hot she didn't even want to move. She pressed a button and the TARDIS roared to life.  
The Doctor jumped up, happily, but Rose was about to pass out from the heat. She gripped onto the railing, looking sick.  
"Right..." the Doctor said, clicking buttons. The familiar whirring noise of the TARDIS sounded and the TARDIS' temperature suddenly dropped.  
Back in the present, the Eleventh Doctor smiled-A bittersweet smile. That had been just days before Rose had gotten sent to the alternate dimension.  
He sighed. Well, he had River now. Things were as okay as they could be. And okay...okay was good. Just like how he knew that Rose would be okay with his human clone in the alternate reality.  
He touched the console, stroking it. Would he be okay, though? Amy and Rory were gone...And he longed for his old face and his old companion. Because he could never forget Rose Tyler, the girl he had loved, and the girl who had loved him back.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Hahahhahahahaha You thought I was going to write smut or something, didn't you? Hahahahahaha_


End file.
